<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk by sleepingincemeteries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442624">Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingincemeteries/pseuds/sleepingincemeteries'>sleepingincemeteries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>matsuhana hell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, no beta we just die, thats it thats the fic, they adopt a dog, this was originally for matsuhana week but thats passed so pls just enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingincemeteries/pseuds/sleepingincemeteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[18:35] mattsun is (s)in: remember how you told me to get milk? <br/>[18:35] creampuff bottom: you better have gotten fucking milk<br/>[18:36] creampuff bottom: and not ditched me here<br/>[18:36] creampuff bottom: alone<br/>[18:36] creampuff bottom: what a horrible person you are mattsun<br/>[18:37] mattsun is (s)in: jfc calm down. i got milk<br/>[18:37] mattsun is (s)in: {attached image}<br/>[18:37] creampuff bottom: issei wtf<br/>[18:38] creampuff bottom: issei why do you have a dog </p>
</blockquote>originally for day 5 of matsuhana fluff week 2020: pets
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>matsuhana hell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*shows up late to matsuhana week by 2 weeks*<br/>did you miss me???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wednesday</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:34] <strong>mattsun is (s)in</strong><strong>:</strong> say hiro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:35] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:35] <strong>mattsun is (s)in: </strong>remember how you told me to get milk? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:35] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>you better have gotten fucking milk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:36] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>and not ditched me here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:36] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:36] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>what a horrible person you are mattsun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:37] <strong>mattsun is (s)in:</strong> jfc calm down. i got milk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:37] <strong>mattsun is (s)in: </strong>{attached image}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:37] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>issei wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:38] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>issei why do you have a dog</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(18:39: four missed calls from hiro</span>
  <span>♡</span>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[18:46] <strong>creampuff bottom: </strong>matsukawa issei you better fucking answer or i’ll steal all your shrek merch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:46] <strong>mattsun is (s)in: </strong>chill dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[18:46] <strong>mattsun is (s)in: </strong>i’m omw back rn</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck do you have a dog?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, no hello? How rude.” Issei smirks as Takahiro leans over the back of the couch to stare at him as he takes off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Why did you have a dog? Our apartment complex doesn’t even allow dogs. How’d you sneak it past Haruka-san?” Haruka-san, their landlord. A relatively nice old lady who had a strict no pets policy and a tendency to stop everyone on their way in and out for a chat and a cup of tea (if they were unlucky). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was taking her nap.” Takahiro glares at him. Issei unzips his coat and shows off a small white puppy in his coat. “Want some drugs kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Takahiro leaps over the edge of the couch, catching his foot on the back and stumbling as he rushes to grab the dog from Issei. “Oh my god, they’re adorable!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk, meet Hiro. Hiro, meet Milk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You named him Milk.” Takahiro deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to go get Milk. So I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re out of milk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got some regular, boring milk too.” Issei moves to the kitchen to drop off the bag of groceries he had. “I also got cream puffs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those shitty frozen things from Target?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like those, don’t try to lie to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will reduce my cravings for a few hours, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I was going for.” Takahiro sets the dog on the ground in favor of grabbing the cream puff box and going back to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These taste horrible,” he says around a mouthful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Issei pecks him on the lips before moving around the couch to sit down. Takahiro lifts his arms and Issei presses himself half into his side and half on top of him. Takahiro lets out a whine as Issei elbows him. “What are we watching?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bachelor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Iwaizumi want to watch that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does but Oikawa is at his apartment this week so I’ve been sending him updates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking nerd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both cut off at the whine coming from the dog. At the same time, they turn to look down at the puppy who is staring up at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Takahiro asks the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude Hiro.” Issei sits up and picks up the dog and places him on Takahiro’s lap. Milk starts sniffing at Takahiro’s cream puffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your own fucker.” Takahiro glares at the dog, hugging the almost empty box to his chest. Issei laughs as he stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want a beer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” When Issei leaves Takahiro whispers to the dog, “fuck you, you fucking cockblock.” Milk tilts his head in confusion and Takahiro, being a mature adult, sticks out his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiro, stop harassing the dog.” Issei appears at the doorway, two beers in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk started it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk most certainly did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro gently pushes Milk off his lap and sits up, putting the lid back on his box and carefully placing it on the floor to take the beer from Issei. “Where did you find it anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some shady guy in a dark alley was giving them out for free. Had a whole bunch of dogs too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro looks down at Milk then back up to Issei, taking a long sip of his beer. “You how the birds work for the bourgeoisie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk works for the mafia.” Takahiro takes another sip of his beer and Issei stares at him then Milk then back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’re an idiot or if you’re onto something here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that lie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, rude. And it was Oikawa. Last Tuesday when we got coffee and you and Iwa-chan went to get more coffee Oikawa asked me how to seduce Iwa and I said ‘I don’t fucking know dude. Wear a Godzilla onesie.’ and Oikawa said ‘Makki, you’re a genius!’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t trust Oikawa. That man lies as much as he breathes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t wrong. But you also can’t say that my idea wasn’t amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that to Iwa-chan? He’ll be so disappointed to find out that it’s not actually Godzilla.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. I didn’t think of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiro, you idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love me.” Takahiro smiles and leans against Issei and looks up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Issei kisses the top of his head and they return to watching whatever the hell was going on with the Bachelor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Takahiro speaks up. “That’s pretty gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think I’m pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. You’re beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucking up to me, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issei wraps his arms around Takahiro and pulls him onto his lap. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better not be to get my cream puffs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issei, I swan to John-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re interrupted by a loud bark from Milk. The pair turns to look at the dog who is staring up at them, wagging his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needy bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind you of someone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oikawa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splitting image.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro pets Milk who rolls over on his back. “You know, if we want to keep him we’ll have to move out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? The hot water doesn’t work half the time and we only use one bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haruka-san will be so disappointed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does like me more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rub it in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Hiro, but you could never match the beauty of Haruka-san, my one, true love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was Shrek. Are you cheating on him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you explain the tin of biscuits you came home with last week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hide it no longer! It’s true, I have… been having an affair with Haruka-san. I could not resist her and her… her…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stale biscuits and cat-smelling apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issei relaxes from his dramatic pose. “How does it smell like cats if she doesn’t even have any?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the real mystery here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapse into another silence as Takahiro plays with Milk and Issei goes between watching him and the television. Eventually, Milk tires themselves out and Takahiro leans into Issei’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like Milk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is very thirst-quenching-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that? Was it Milk? The little traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I just heard you talking in a baby voice to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you were there for that? How weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Issei nuzzles Takahiro’s hair and hugs him. They sit together in silence for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go apartment hunting tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Milk like our child now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both know for a fact that they’re going to regret falling asleep, sitting upright on the cough but they do it anyway, the dog asleep beside them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, no this was supposed to be for matsuhana week but i obviously didn't post it so i guess it's just a random one-shot. I was really busy these past few months?? time is an illusion so i haven't had time to write anything new for magic, mistakes, and memories. also, i found a new obsession so i haven't been in an assassination classroom or haikyuu mood for a while. but enjoy this for now. if i get around to it, i'll type out and post the other matsuhana one-shot i had written within the next few days. but i have midterms this week, so please don't expect anything from me. </p><p>come yell at me on <a href="https://sleepingin-cemeteries.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>